Hunk's Heart
by nishikaze
Summary: Hunk adopts an orphan girl, Keith and Hunk fight and Allura gets a lesson in leadership.


Hunk's Heart

A Voltron Fanfiction by Nishikaze

~`@,~

Another battle with one of Haggar's robeast was over and once again Voltron had defeated the forces of Doom. This time, however, the robeast had done quite a considerable amount of damage to a tiny village. Only three houses out of forty were left standing, and many were still burning. The Voltron Force did their best to stop the blaze and rescue the people still trapped in the buildings. Pidge and Allura were using their lions to fight the fires, while Keith, Hunk, and Lance led the rescue teams on the ground. They tried their best to sort through the rubble of the fallen buildings to find the living, and in many cases, the dead bodies of the townspeople. Hunk hated this kind of work. It wasn't the back-breaking labor he minded, it was the actual rescue. Every time he and his comrades pulled another corpse from the broken buildings, his eyes would form silent tears of rage. One dead body was one too many, even pulling the living from the buildings did nothing to relieve his heart-ache. The broken bodies of children were the worst. His eyes filled with unshed tears... but there was no time for tears... not now. Every moment was precious. 

He passed another broken building when he heard the soft cries of a child coming from within. It was very faint. "Keith, Lance, over here! Now!" He started to dig at the rubble, not waiting for them. One moment could mean the difference between life and death for the owner of that soft voice. 

Lance was the first to respond, "You find somebody?" He was filthy and bleeding in two places, but there was no way in hell any of them was going to leaving until all the townspeople were accounted for. It was a silent agreement between all the members of the force. 

"I heard a child cry. It came from this building." Hunk replied. Keith ran over after he put the woman he was caring on a gurney. All three of the men looked exhausted and battered, but determined to save as many people as possible from being buried alive. 

"Let's get busy then." The three tore at the fallen building at the safest parts. Others joined them soon after. The castle help had finally arrived and it wasn't long before they uncovered a chamber in the wreckage. Hunk grabbed a lantern from a worker and made his way down. The cries stopped an hour ago and he feared the worst. Keith followed him in. 

It wasn't long before they found the body of a young child, a little girl, lying on the floor of a low chamber the collapsed building had left for her. Hunk made his way to the child and felt for a pulse. The child stirred and whimpered a little as she woke. "She's alive." He whispered in wonder as Keith bent down beside him. 

Keith put his hand on the big man's shoulder. "Hunk, shine a light over there." He pointed across the room. Hunk did as he was told and what he saw made him cringe. There were the bodies of what he assumed were the little girl's parents, crushed by a fallen beam. He sucked in a breath. 

"Momma... Pappa?" The little girl, now wide awake, began to cry. "Wake up... Momma... Pappa..." 

Tears began to fall down the faces of the two men. Hunk held the girl tightly to his chest, forcing her to look away from the gruesome sight. 

Keith's voice was husky from his unshed tears, "We'd better get her out of here, this building doesn't look very stable." Hunk nodded his agreement. 

As they emerged from the building they were approached by the men from the castle who saluted Keith. The leader spoke directly to the captain. "Koran has ordered me to tell you and the others to go back to the castle. We are to take over for you, sir." A medic tried to take the child from Hunk's protective embrace. She screamed a clung to him as if her life depended on his presence. Sobs of terror racked her little body. 

Hunk reached out and pushed the medic away. "It's okay, I'll take care of her." The medic, not wanting to challenge the large man, backed off. 

"Are you sure Hunk? You must be exhausted." Keith asked, concern for the man in his eyes. 

"Look at her Keith... she won't let go. I can't bear to see her cry anymore. Don't worry I can take care of her." Keith eyes were wary, but Hunk didn't care. This child had stopped crying in his arms. She was alone and needed him and he wouldn't let her down. 

"We'd better get back to the castle and get Dr. Gorma to look at her then. She could be injured." Keith and the other pilots made there way back to the lion ships as Keith called ahead and told the other two members of the team to head back to the castle. 

~`@,~

A month passed without incident. The child, whose name was Charyn, was with Hunk at all hours of the day and refused to leave his side... even for a moment. It got to the point where a small bed was placed in the big man's quarters so that she could be with him, even at night. She was a beautiful child, very bright and friendly, but her nights were plagued with nightmares and she would never let Hunk out of her sight. Dr. Gorma had said the behavior was normal, and that as she grew her mind's natural defenses would eventually allow for her to forget the tragedy that took the lives of her parents. The explanation was not good enough for Keith. 

He too cared for little Charyn, she had won his heart and the hearts of the other members of the Voltron Force. He cared so much that it was hard for him to admit that it was dangerous for the child to remain at the castle. The child looked up to Hunk like a father, but his work... the work of all the members of the Force, was dangerous. Any one of the five pilots could be injured or even killed in one of the battles they fought. They learned that lesson only too well with Sven. He could have, _should have_ been killed. So far they were lucky. If Hunk should be hurt or killed, then the child would be without a parent again, and she would go through the same anguish, again. She deserved better. She deserved a stable _safe_ home with two parents who loved her. The problem was convincing Hunk of that. The man was so enamored with the child... It was not going to be easy. 

Allura had noticed Keith's melancholy before the others, she didn't understand why he was so upset. She figured it had something to do with Charyn, because his mood had started to darken after she had come to live in the castle. She waited until the two of them were alone before she confronted him about it. She finally got her chance a few days later when she caught Keith alone in the lounge. He was staring out the widow of the observation lounge his back turned to her. She walked across the room and stood next to him. Moments passed before she finally broke the silence between them. "Keith... Something's bothering you. You've been moping around the castle and avoiding the others. What's wrong?" 

A minute passed in silence before he finally answered her. "I'm sorry princess. I didn't think anyone would notice." He still didn't look at her. She could hear him sigh. Another minute passed before he continued. "It's about the girl." 

"I thought so." Allura replied quietly. "You don't like her?" 

"That's just it... I do like her. That's why this is so hard." 

"What's so hard?" Allura was confused. 

Finally he turned to look at her. "I like her Allura... maybe even love her, but that's not the point. She can't stay here. It's too dangerous... for all those involved." He raked his hand through his unruly hair in frustration. 

Allura still didn't understand. He wasn't making any sense. "But the castle is the safest place on the planet. How could she be in danger?" 

Keith sighed... he might as well tell her all of it. She was going to have to be told sooner or later and she could come with him when he brought the issue up with Koran. "Charyn lost her parents to this war. She watched them die! I care about her enough to want what's best for her, even if it means sending her away. Every time we go into battle, we run the risk of never coming back. Are you with me so far?" 

"I think so..." 

He sighed again, _God this is difficult._ "She looks up to Hunk, like a surrogate father. What if Hunk was the one who never came back? What would that do to her?" 

Finally Allura was beginning to understand. "She would have to deal with losing her parents, or parent, to the war yet again." 

"Exactly, but what if Lotor or Haggar should get wind of her existence? They would try to use her to their advantage, putting her, _and us_ in danger." 

Allura understood. She nodded. "They _would use her too." She looked out the window and sighed, "What should we do then?" _

"There are Alliance ships... Ships of mercy, from Galaxy Garrison who gather the wounded and the orphaned and find them good homes where they can heal. One is passing through this sector in two days. I suggest we have it take her with them and hope for the best." Keith raked his hand though his hair again. "Would you... would you come with me when I talk to Koran and Hunk about it? Hunk isn't going to like this..." 

"...and you'd like to have me there for damage control." Allura smiled. "He'll hit you, but he would never hit me." 

"Exactly." 

"Alright... I'll do it." 

"Thank you Allura."

~`@,~ 

Keith was right... Hunk was angry. Well not angry so much as inclined to violence. Right then he had him pinned to the wall of the lounge, with a look that almost amounted to death. "Keith... You're my commander and I respect your opinion when we are on the battle field... but if you think for one moment..." 

"That's just it Hunk. I did think." Keith's voice was calm and level. He didn't fight Hunk's hold on him, he only stood there and tried to reason with the man. "I know you love her... but try and think about what is best for her..." 

"Love... LOVE?!!! What do you know about LOVE, you heartless bastard?"Hunk ground out, his every word cutting like a dagger. "You are cold Keith... cold and calculating! I don't think you love anyone, not even yourself!" 

Keith's eyes burned with icy fury. "You're wrong Hunk. I do know how to love... but that's not the point of all this. Hunk do you have any idea of what Haggar would do if she found out about Charyn?! She would use her... she would set a trap for us! She might even hurt her or KILL HER! Is that what you want? To see her die?!" 

Hunk's hands tightened around his neck... Keith fought down the urge to defend himself. One quick move to his Jugular... a swift tap and he would be asleep, but that wouldn't solve the problem. As Keith fought to control his anger he heard Allura's nervous voice by his side. 

"Hunk! Look what you're doing! Listen to Keith! He's only trying to tell you the truth!" Her voice was anxious and her eyes full of tears. "We all love Charyn Hunk, and we only want what's best for her. If you love her than you should listen what Keith has to say." _Please... Hunk let go of Keith's neck... Please!_

"Hunk." Keith's voice was cold and level. "Remember what happened to Sven? What if that happened to you? Sven was _lucky_ Hunk. He should have died. What do you think would happen to Charyn if _you_ were the one to die?" He could feel the large man's hand slacken from his throat. He continued. "Every time we go into battle we run the risk of never coming back. Our lives... our piloting skills can always be replaced, but to that child you are a one and only. If you die _what would happen to her?_" 

He could almost feel the big man's defeat. He pulled away, his face was full of anguish. Allura and Koran, who had been silently watching the exchange, relaxed. "You're right dammit... you're right." He sighed and tears formed in his eyes. "When is the ship coming?" 

Keith was still tense and his eyes wary, "Two days... You'd best prepare her for the trip." The compassion in his voice didn't reach his eyes. 

"Right." Hunk's eyes were downcast and he never looked up as he left the room. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. Allura tried to comfort Keith, whose emotion she could not read. He didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and followed Hunk out the door. Koran watched them leave, but the stopped the princess as she tried to follow. 

She looked up at the counselor. "Yes Koran?" He could read the pain in her eyes. 

"Allura... Who do you think that hurt more, Hunk or Keith? 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know Koran... Why do you ask?" 

"Sometimes being a leader hurts Allura. It's best that you remember that my dear." Saying that, he left the room and Allura to ponder the meaning of his words. 

~`@,~

Charyn departure affected all of them. Her sobs tore at the very souls of all who were present, but Hunk remained steadfast as Charyn was taken by the members of the mercy ship crew. Hunk looked once at Keith, whose eyes showed no emotion, and stalked out of the departure bay. Keith was the last one to leave. 

Somehow Keith made his was to the gym, and onto the practice mats. He furiously and blindly completed five Katas in a row before making his way back to the door. He paused as silent rage coursed through his system. The next thing he knew his hand had created a hole in the wooden door to the weapons closet. He sank down to his knees and stared at the door. Fifteen minutes passed before he realized he wasn't alone. 

"Keith." It was Hunk and his eyes were filled with sorrow, and forgiveness. "You were right. She was in danger here, it hurt to let her go. It hurt a lot, but it was the right thing to do. Someday she'll realize that." He sighed and sat down beside Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you." 

Keith looked at the man and gave him a week smile. "Thanks." He sighed and remained silent for what seemed like hours before he said, "You know if things would have been different she could have stayed. I think we all would have really liked that." 

"Yeah... But that's what we are fighting for, right? To make the universe safer, to make a change?" 

"Yeah Hunk. That's what we're fighting for." Keith watched as the big man got up and left. Hunk was already out the door when Keith added, "Hunk sometimes your heart is too big for our line of work. Sometimes I wish I had the same problem." 

~`@,~

This story is mine, Voltron is not. I posted this story 4 years ago under a different screen name, Ssaturne. Now that I'm back online I thought to rework a few of my old works and post a few new pieces. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
